onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
White Out
"White Out" is the second episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson and directed by Ron Underwood. It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 5, 2014. Synopsis While desperately trying to find her sister Anna, Elsa is startled by Emma and accidentally traps them both inside an ice cave, with the frozen temperature placing Emma's life in peril. Regina, depressed over her likely breakup with Robin Hood, secludes herself away from the town and Henry, which saddens her son. And with the townspeople considering Mary Margaret their leader, she faces her first leadership task in trying to re-start a generator and restore the town’s electricity after Elsa freezes and damages the power lines. Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest of the past, Anna tries to teach a meek David to fight Bo Peep, a brutal warlord who is threatening to take his and his mother's farm away if they don’t pay her price.http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr69541.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as Snow Queen *Gabrielle Rose as Ruth *Robin Weigert as Bo Peep/Bo Peep Co-Starring *Michael Coleman as Happy Uncredited *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan Trivia Production Notes *The title card features the ice wall created by Elsa. *The title of this episode is the same name as one of the scores on the Frozen soundtrack. Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "A Tale of Two Sisters". *The Enchanted Forest events take place before "The Shepherd" and after Anna leaves Arendelle for the Enchanted Forest in "A Tale of Two Sisters". Cultural References Disney *This episode features Elsa and Anna from the Disney movie Frozen. *Anna goes by the name of Joan. This is a reference to Anna's line, "Hang in there, Joan", during the "Do You Want to Build a Snow Man?" song in Frozen. *In the ice cave, Elsa says comments on the cold and says that "It's never bothered me", a reference to the famous song "Let It Go" from Frozen. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Prince Charming from the Snow White fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Bo Peep from the nursery rhyme, Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale, as well as the titular character from the fairytale of "The Snow Queen". ''Lost'' *When Mary Margaret takes out her anger on her friends, she states that she's had 8 hours of sleep in the last week, a reference to the second Lost number. Videos 4x02 - White Out - Promo 4x02 - White Out - Sneak Peek 1 4x02- White Out - Sneak Peek 2 4x02- White Out - Sneak Peek 3 4x02 - White Out - Sneak Peek 4 References